


Finality

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: Ereri Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation, uh sads?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi turned to face him as the doors closed and for a moment he saw a familiar boy running towards him. Green cloak billowing out behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt sort of thing in the tags and I thought I'd... just... I don't know if this is what they wanted but here it is anyway. Sorry it sucks.
> 
> tumblr: thingsishouldntbedoing

He sighed as he answered a text from his sister. Another fifteen minutes until his train. In the dim lights of the subway tunnel his pupils were blown wide; rings of turquoise the only tell of their color. It was cold, as November was wont to be, but the scarf around his neck kept him warm even as he leaned back against the tiled wall, praying his train got there faster… as if that was possible. 

He heard the turn of a page and turned his head to look over the man sitting on the bench. The familiar scent of peppermint tea reached his nostrils and caught his attention; something seemed familiar about the cut to his hair or maybe the slender shape of his fingers… perhaps the angle of his jaw? He swallowed.

The dark haired man paid no mind to the people around him, caring little for those that passed by. He hated the cold almost as much as he hated the heat. He considered for a moment moving to a more regulated climate where he wouldn’t have to bundle up in layers just to go to work. 

His lips moved around the words as he read, distracting himself from checking the time. He knew the train wouldn’t be there yet. Not for another five minutes. 

Damn it that kid was looking at him again. He sighed and glanced over out of the corner of his eye, the boy had been standing nearby for a while now; looking at him from time to time as if he hadn’t noticed. _I guess he is kind of cute._ He frowned and looked back to his book.

Eren felt tears burn his eyes as he bit his bottom lip and looked away, fighting back a sniffle. What the hell am I doing?

“Are you okay, kid?” The man asked him finally, tired of the simpering looks. 

“I-I yeah…” he wiped his face, heart aching. “Yeah I’m fine…” 

“If you’re sure…” Levi hummed, standing up as his train slowed on the tracks. “Just be careful that your tears don’t freeze out there,” he hesitated as he passed the doors to look back at the boy with the messy brown hair. 

“Sure,” Eren wiped his face with the end of his scarf as something passed between them that took his breath away. “W-Wait!” He reached for him as the doors started to close. “WAIT PLEASE!” Levi turned to face him as the doors closed and for a moment he saw a familiar boy running towards him. Green cloak billowing out behind him.

Eren watched the train scream onto the tracks, frozen with his hand still extended. “Wait… don’t go…”


End file.
